1. Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatuses and methods for controlling security content access rights by using near-field network communications of mobile devices, more particularly to apparatuses and methods for controlling access rights for security content by using near-field network communications of mobile devices, which can safely issue a security content access right in a closed network environment or an off-line environment.
2. Description of Related Art
The user who does not have a management right or an access right for security content cannot access the security content. Also, in cases of a closed network environment or an off-line environment where users cannot access a service server, access rights on the security content cannot be requested to the service server.
Also, a near-field communication (NFC) is one of radio frequency identification (RFID) technologies. It is a contactless near distance wireless communication technology which uses a 13.56 Mhz frequency band and is capable of transmitting data within a distance less than 10 centimeters with a low power. Usually, it is used by mobile communication terminals, personal computers, etc. The mobile communication terminals having NFC functionality may support a peer-to-peer communication, a RFID reading function, a card emulation function, etc. Among these, the peer-to-peer communication or the RFID function is an essential function which should be implemented in a NFC device.